Summer Fun
by Miroke
Summary: Kagome and Sango are High School students who are off for the summer and they planed a trip to the beach. But Sango's friend Miroku want's to come and bring a friend. Who's the friend I wonder? R/R Please
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Inu Yasha

Summer Fun

Chapter 1

Trip to the Beach Begins

By: Miroke

May 31, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning's rays lit up a dark room to reveal a young girl with long raven black hair peacefully sleeping in her warm bed. The young girl's name was Kagome Higurashi. 

It was Monday morning and Summer Break had just started and she was supposed to go with her best friend to the beach. Her best friend was Sango Hiritka. 

The phone next to Kagome's bedside rang and she sat up groggily and looked over at it. 

"Hello," She said as she put the receiver up to her ear. 

"Hey Kagome!" Sango's voice rang on the other end of the phone happily. "Good morning." 

"Sango why are you calling me this early it's," Kagome said and looked over at the clock that was next to her bedside. "6:30! Oh my gosh we have to go shopping for supplies for our trip." Kagome said and jumped up from her bed.

"Don't worry I already have the supplies I had my friend Miroku pick them up for me yesterday. Kagome," Sango said and got quiet for a minute.

"Yea," Kagome said and listened to see what her friend had to say. 

"My friend Miroku wants to come with us to the beach and he wants to bring a friend with him. Do you think that would be okay with you?" Sango asked in a worried tone. She was afraid that Kagome might not want to go if two guys were going to go. 

"Sure that sounds fine what are they like? I mean I've heard about Miroku a lot from you but what is his friend like?" Kagome asked and laid back on her bed.

"Well he has long silver hair that goes down to his waist, golden colored eyes and has a great personality once you really get to know him." Sango said and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked wondering why her friend had started laughing. 

"I think that you and Inuyasha will get along pretty good." Sango said and sniggered over the phone. 

"Is Inuyasha, Miroku's friend's name?" Kagome asked. 

"Yep, his name is Inuyasha Inutosai. His dad runs some big company and he is rich from what I hear." Sango said and smiled on her side of the phone."Don't you need a boyfriend?" Sango asked and laughed because she knew that Kagome was blushing.

"No I do not Sango." Kagome said in a flustered tone. "Are you still going out with Miroku?" Kagome asked because she knew that would make Sango be quiet about boyfriends. 

"You know very well that I'm not." Sango said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone and got extremely quiet. "Are you still seeing that guy, uhm...what's his name oh yea Hojo?" Sango asked after a while of silence.

"Yea but he's just a friend nothing more." Kagome said and turned over in her bed so she was lying on her stomach."So when are we leaving?" Kagome asked because they hadn't really planed a pacific day for the trip.

"We leave in the morning so you had better get ready." Sango said and smiled. "I'll let you go so you can start packing what you need and I'll finish my packing and see you tomorrow morning at 4:00 am okay." Sango said in a happy tone. 

"Okay bye," Kagome said and hung up the phone and then she went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha come one man you have to come I told the girls that you were." Miroku said as he followed Inuyasha into his apartment. Miroku has short dark blackish brown hair that is tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and his eyes are a dark blue. 

"No," Inuyasha said and shut the door in Miroku's face.

"But I don't want to be in a convertible with two girls for two weeks even if they both are hot." Miroku said and opened the door and walked into Inuyasha's apartment. Miroku looked around and all you could see were clothes thrown all over the furniture or what looked like furniture and pizza boxes. "Man don't you ever clean this place?" Miroku asked as he stepped across some pizza boxes. 

"Why would you care? I live here not you and why won't you leave me alone?" Inuyasha asked Miroku when he noticed that he had followed him all the way home. 

"Please Inuyasha you have to go." Miroku said with a pleading face. "I'll give you $100.00 if you go please just come with us." Miroku pleaded.

"Miroku god fine I'll go just stop you damn whining and keep your money you know I don't need money." Inuyasha said and walked into his room leaving Miroku to show himself out. 

"Well that worked out nicely." Miroku said and looked at Inuyasha's door with a evil smirk on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mother where is my suitcase?" Kagome asked her mother as she rummaged through her closet and then she saw it in the far corner. "Never mind I found it." Kagome yelled back. She had almost finished packing when she heard a car horn and looked out her window to see a black mini convertible. "Mom my friends are here so I'm off." Kagome said and hugged her mother good bye and then she lugged her suitcase out the door along with a beach bag that she had bought a few days ago. 

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said and waved at her friend as she got out of the front seat of the convertible and then Kagome saw a young man who she presumed to be Miroku get out of the drivers side and come toward her. 

"Hi," She said in a shy tone as she looked at Miroku. 

"How's it going? Here let me take those for you." Miroku said and took her suit case and beach bag and put them in the trunk with everyone else's stuff. 

"Hey Sango." Kagome said and smiled at her friend as she got in the convertible and then her attention was caught by a young man sitting in the back seat with his chin in his hand looking like he hated the world. "Sango who's he?" Kagome asked Sango in a whisper.

"Oh Inuyasha this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha he's Miroku's friend you know the one I told you about." Sango said and smiled at Kagome as she got back in her front seat and Kagome got in the back seat with Inuyasha. 

"Hi," Kagome said and looked over at Inuyasha with a weak looking smile on her face. 

Inuyasha just glanced over at her and then he turned his gaze back to the forest around the shrine that Kagome lived at. 

"Inuyasha don't be rude." Miroku said and threw a can at Inuyasha and hit him in the head with it. 

"Damnit don't do that!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku and threw the can back at him but with more force and it hit him in the back of the head and left a small bump. 

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and then up at Miroku who was rubbing the back of his head and she couldn't hold it in. She broke out laughed and so did Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku just turned and looked at the girls and then looked at each other. 

"Was it really that funny?" Miroku asked Sango a little confused. 

"You should have seen your face!" Sango said and held her stomach as she laughed. 

"Yea and yours was just as funny Inuyasha." Kagome said and held her stomach as well. 

"It was not that funny." Inuyasha said in an angry tone and turned back to the forest because they hadn't left Kagome's yet. 

Everyone got quiet and Miroku finally decided to start the car and they finally got started for their little trip. They were half way down the road when Kagome pulled a little game out of her purse and pushed a button on it and it said 'Bop it!' Inuyasha turned and looked over at the game in Kagome's hands and then he looked up at her face. 

"You wanna try?" Kagome asked and handed Inuyasha the game. "Here you just push this little button right here," Kagome said and pushed the purple button that said Bop it on it. "And then you just do what it says." Kagome said and the game started to tell Inuyasha different things. 

"I know how to play Bop It." Inuyasha said annoyed. He looked down at the game in his hand...

~*~Bop It~*~

~*~Twist It~*~

~*~Twist It~*~

Inuyasha played with the game until Sango got annoyed by the consistent bop it, twist it, and pull it. So Kagome put he game back in her purse after she wrestled Inuyasha to get it back. 

It was now 7:30 and everyone was getting a little hungry and even Inuyasha's stomach could be heard growling from lack of food. Kagome kind of sniggered when she noticed that Inuyasha had fallen off into a little nap and his bangs were tickling his nose and made it twitch now and then. She reached over hoping that he wouldn't mind and pushed his bangs out of his face and then she looked down and saw Inuyasha looking at her a little annoyed. 

"Oh sorry," Kagome said and sat back over in her seat. 

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha curious of why she had moved his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Your bangs seemed to be bugging. "Kagome said and a slight blush fell across her cheeks. 

"Ok everybody what do you want?" Miroku asked when he pulled up to a McDonalds. 

They finally all decided on what they wanted and Miroku ordered it and went through drive thou. He paid for the food and handed everyone their food and then they parked the car so they all could eat. 

"Kagome are you having fun so far?" Miroku asked trying to make conversation while they all ate. 

"Yea this is going to be a great trip I think." Kagome said and smiled at Miroku.

"What about you Inu having fun?" Miroku asked and looked over at Inuyasha who was fighting with his ketchup packet. 

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all started to snigger at Inuyasha when he finally got the ketchup packet open and it squirted him right in the face and he had ketchup all over his face and in his hair. 

"Inuyasha are you okay buddy?" Miroku asked through laughing. 

Inuyasha just glared at Miroku and then he turned his gaze over to Kagome who handed him a wet towelet. Inuyasha just looked at her and then down at the towelet and took it from her and started to wipe the ketchup from his face and bangs. 

"Here," Kagome said and handed him a packet of ketchup that she had opened. "Be more careful with it next time." Kagome said and laughed lightly. 

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and took the ketchup from her hand and started to eat his french fries. 

"So where is the next place we're going to stop at Miroku?" Sango asked wanting to stop at as many places as possible. 

"Uhm let me see what is on the way." Miroku said and pulled the map out of his pocket and looked at it for a minute. "I guess we could stop at this club it's on the way." Miroku said and smiled over at Sango. 

"You are way to perverted for your own good do you know that Miroku." Sango said and turned her attention back to Kagome because she didn't feel like arguing with Miroku right now. "So Kagome what else did you bring besides that Bop It game?" Sango asked and grabbed Kagome's purse and opened it and started to look through it. 

Kagome's purse had a comb, two hair bows, and a bunch and I mean a bunch of candy in it. 

"Dang girl you're ready in case we don't have money for food aren't you." Sango said and pulled out a hersey candy bar. "Can I have one please?" Sango asked with pleading eyes. 

"Sure," Kagome said and smiled at her friend and then she took her purse back when Sango handed it back to her. 

"Well this is really a great start to our trip. Kagome's already been embarrassed, Inuyasha's been in a fight with a Bop It game and ketchup and your eating chocolate now so you won't be quiet for the rest of the day." Miroku said and sighed and finished eating his Big Mac.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go my first Inuyasha fanfic without any OC's in it. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch, Miroke`~_^


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Inu Yasha

Summer Fun

Chapter 2

The Club

By: Miroke

June 01, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Singing~*~

"Talking"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been on the road for what seemed like hours and Inuyasha had already taken the Bop It game back from Kagome and Sango was jumping around in her car seat because of the chocolate that Kagome had given her and poor Miroku and Kagome were just sitting amongst the noise.

"Sango please calm down." Miroku pleaded as he glanced over at the very hyper Sango jumping around in her seat.

"Why?" Sango asked as she stopped bouncing for two seconds and looked at Miroku with a smile. 

"Kagome," Miroku said and looked through the review mirror at the girl sitting in the back seat trying to still the Bop It game back from Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome asked and let go of the game and looked up at Miroku and then over at Sango and laughed. "Don't blame me." Kagome said and held her hands up in defense. 

"I blame you your the one who gave her the candy bar." Miroku said and then he had to laugh when Sango started to sing. 

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas!" Sango sang at the top of her lungs.

"Sango why are you singing Christmas songs? It's June." Miroku asked and looked over at her confused.

"Sango please calm down." Kagome begged. 

"And a happy new year!" Sango yelled and started to crack up laughing. 

Miroku just glanced at Kagome through his review mirror and shook his head. 

"You just had to give her a candy bar didn't you." Miroku said in a threatening tone.

~*~Bop It~*~

~*~Twist It~*~

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was into the game until it screamed at him because he lost. 

"Damn thing!" Inuyasha yelled and hit the thing over the seat in front of him, which just happen to be Miroku's.

"Damn what it with that thing." Miroku yelled back at Inuyasha while he looked through his review mirror.

Kagome just laughed and then she turned and looked over at the scenery. They were in a huge city now there were huge buildings all around the place with huge signs. Kagome looked up in 'awe' at all the lights. 

"We're almost there." Miroku said and broke the silence. 

"Where?" Kagome asked confused. 

"The Club Mitura." Miroku said and smiled at Kagome through his review mirror. "Remember we are going to try and stop at as many places that we can on our way to the beach." Miroku said.

"Oh yea I just forgot sorry." Kagome said and smiled.

"We should be there in about 5 minutes." Miroku said and looked over at Sango. "But maybe we should find a hotel and wait until tomorrow." 

"Why?" Kagome asked and then looked over at Sango who had started to sing another Christmas song. "Oh yea maybe your right." Kagome said and laughed a little at her best friend singing.

"Here," Inuyasha said and handed Kagome her Bop It game back and looked up at Miroku. "Why don't we just go to the club anyway she just blend in probably if it's like any of the clubs I've been to." Inuyasha said and looked over at Sango. 

"Well okay if you think so." Miroku said as they entered the parking lot to the Club Mitura. "Well here we are." Miroku said as he looked up at the sign and then over at Sango.

"Well let's go in hanging with you three is way to boring for me." Inuyasha said and jumped out of the convertible and started for the entrance. 

"How are we going to get in we're under21?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Inuyasha can get us in can't ya buddy." Miroku said and looked over at Inuyasha who was standing next to him now. 

"What would make you think that?" Inuyasha asked and looked over at the other three. Inuyasha sighed and reached down in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of money and then he pulled out a certain amount and stuck the rest back in his pocket. 

"Man your rich." Kagome said with her mouth wide open. 

"Yea Inu here is one of the most eligible guys in Tokyo, Japan thanks to his dad being one of the richest...." Miroku started to say but was cut of when Inuyasha glared at him telling him not to say another word or he might not ever speck again.

"Richest what?" Kagome asked getting curious.

"Never mind." Miroku said and grabbed Sango by the hand and went toward the entrance.

Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha and looked over at his face. "Don't you like to talk about your family?" Kagome asked and looked at Inuyasha when he turned looked at her with a bit of anger showing in his eyes. 

"I don't talk about my family because I don't want to and if you know what's good for you you won't ask another question that has nothing to do with you." Inuyasha said and glared at Kagome and then she felt him put something in her hand and looked down and saw it was two one hundred-dollar bills. "Give it to the guy up here at the door and he'll let you in." Inuyasha said and walked away from her toward the club door.

I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about his family? I'll have to remember to ask Sango when she calms down. Kagome thought as she handed the man at the gate the money Inuyasha had given her. He just looked at the money and stuck it in his pocket and smiled at Kagome and opened the door for her. 

"Go on in." He said and winked at Kagome. 

He had black hair that was put up in a high ponytail and his eyes were a light shade of blue. He seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties.

Kagome just smiled at him and walked on in. Man he was cute. Kagome thought as she looked around behind her and then she walked on in and looked around for her friends but she couldn't find even Miroku or Sango. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone walk up behind her and put their hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." A man's voice said and Kagome turned around to see the guy she had seen at the front door. "My names Kouga what's yours?" 

"Kagome," Kagome said and smiled at him and then she turned to look and see if she could find any of her friends but still no luck. 

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Kouga asked and smiled down at Kagome. 

"Uhm..sure why not." Kagome said and smiled at Kouga as they walked over to the bar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sesshomaru do you know where Inuyasha was seen last?" A middle-aged man with long silver waist length hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail and golden eyes asked a young man who looked a lot like Inuyasha. 

"Father you know I don't keep up with him he left on his own so why don't you just let he go and forget about him?" Sesshomaru, a young man with long silver hair that went past his waist hair and golden eyes asked the older man. 

"Master Inutoshai!" A short man with brown hair and blackish brown eyes yelled and ran up to the older man. 

"Yes what is it Myouga?" Inutoshai asked and looked at the older man.

"They're here." Myouga said and looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be clueless.

"Who's here father?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at his father.

"The Oni Gang's leader, Naraku Hitigura." Inutoshai said and looked at his son and then started for the door. "Sesshomaru go find Inuyasha we will need him for what is going to happen." Inutoshai said and looked at Sesshomaru with a serious look on his face. 

"Yes father," Was all Sesshomaru said and watched his father leave the room along with Myouga. Why would father be having a meeting with Naraku? Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the room and out of the house to his car. He got in and a young woman jumped in the passenger's side and looked at him and smiled. "Rin you can't come with me." 

She had shoulder length brown hair that was put up in a ponytail on the left side of her head and she had bright brown eyes. "Ah why not Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"All right just stay out of trouble." Sesshomaru said and started his car and spun out of the driveway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So I take it that you're under 21." Kouga said and looked over at Kagome who was pealing the label off her drink bottle.

"Yea," Kagome said and blushed a little. "How old are you?" 

"Me I'm not quiet 21 either but I'm close I'm 19." Kouga said and smiled at Kagome. "Exactly how old are you?"

"16," Kagome said and looked up at him and smiled and then she heard a familiar voice and looked over at the Karaoke and saw Inuyasha and he looked like he was drunk. "Inuyasha?" 

"Isn't that the guy that came in with you just a while ago?" Kouga asked and looked over at Inuyasha who was getting ready to sing a song.

"Yea," Kagome said in a kind of embarrassed tone as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Man he gets drunk fast doesn't he." Kouga said and laughed a little. "Hey isn't that the other guy that was with you?" Kouga said and pointed at Miroku who was getting up on stage as well and grabbed a microphone.

"Oh god," Kagome said and put her hand on her face and shook her head at her friends. "I knew those two were crazy but I just didn't know how crazy." Kagome said to herself as she watched her friends on stage. 

"Now this is going to be funny." Kouga said and turned in his seat so he could get a better view of the two guys about to start singing. 

"This is so embarrassing." Kagome said and turned and watched Inuyasha and Miroku with a light blush on her cheeks.

The music for Fallen For The First Time by Barenaked Ladies came on and everyone started to cheer Inuyasha and Miroku on. Kagome just tried to hide herself but she was a little shocked when someone grabbed her by the hand and drug her through the crowd and up to the front of the crowd where the stage was. It was Sango and she was still extremely hyper. 

"Sango what are you doing?" Kagome asked and looked at her friend a little confused.

"Come on we're going get a good spot to watch this from." Sango said and they stopped up front and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and they both had to start laughing at the two young men getting ready to sing. 

Miroku: ~*~I'm so cool too bad I'm a loser~*~

Inuyasha: ~*~I'm so smart to bad I can't get any thing figured out~*~

Miroku: ~*~I'm so brave too bad I'm a baby~*~

Inuyasha: ~*~I'm so fly that's probably why it feels like I'm fallen for the first time~*~

"Come one Kagome!" Sango yelled and grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her up on stage. 

Sango: ~*~I'm so green it's really amazing~*~

Miroku: ~*~I'm so clean too bad I can' get all this dirt off me~*~

Inuyasha: ~*~I'm so sane it's driving me crazy~*~

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha: ~*~It's so strange I can't believe it feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~  


"Come on Kag sing." Inuyasha said and handed her a microphone.

"Uh no thanks." Kagome said and tried to hand the microphone back to Inuyasha but he wouldn't take it so she had no other chose but to sing. 

Kagome: ~*~Any one perfect must be lying, any thing easy has it's cost, any one plan can be lovely, any one loved can be lost. What if I lost my direction? What if I lost since of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind...It feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~

  
"Yea way ta go Kagome!" Kouga yelled from back at the bar. 

Kagome just started to blush and looked over at Inuyasha who was getting ready to sing next. 

Inuyasha: ~*~It feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~  


Miroku: ~*~It feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~

Sango: ~*~I'm so chilled no wonder it's freezing~*~  


Kagome: ~*~I'm so still I just can't keep my fingers out of anything~*~  


Inuyasha: ~*~I'm so thrilled to finally be failing~*~

Miroku: ~*~I'm so done turn me over 'cause it feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~

Sango: ~*~Any thing plan can be lovely, any thing loved can be lost, maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost~*~

Kagome: ~*~Any one perfect must be lying, any thing easy has it's cost, any one plan can be lovely, any one loved can be lost, what if I lost my direction, what if I lost since of time, what if I nurse this infection, maybe the worst is behind~*~

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome: ~*~'Cause it feels just like I'm fallen for the first time~*~

****

Author's Note: Well here you go chapter 2. I hope you like it. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll work on the next chapter^_^

Thanks for reading, 

Miroke


End file.
